frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel Rozdział Dziewiąty- You just don't know it yet
Witajcie! Na wstępie chciałabym bardzo przeprosić, że tak długo nie było żadnego wpisu. Po prostu moja wena... jakby to powiedzieć? 'Miała wakacje! XD' Musiałąm trochę pomyśleć, ale kolejny rodział już gotowy. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze pamięta że istnieje takie "opowiadanie" jak "Rebel" :) Nie robiąc mega długich wstępów (bo i tak się naczytacie tego rozdziału) czas na dedykację! A dzisiaj dostaną go... LEGWAN, CHERRYCOKE I REGULUM- za co? Bo dzięki rozmowom z nimi nabieram weny i chęci do wszystkiego! Dziękuję Wam! :) Rozdział Dziewiąty- You just don'r know it yet Usiadł. Tylko to teraz mógł zrobić w tym wielkim oszołomieniu. Dyszał ciężko patrząc w ziemię aby po dłuższym czasie odezwać się w pełnym zdumieniu - Jak to? Widać było, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wpatrywała się to w niego to w naszyjnik próbując sobie to wszystko poukładać w logiczną całość. - Nie wiem… Mówiłam Ci że sama nie do końca rozumiem, jak ten naszyjnik działa- odezwała się- Ale jedno jest pewne- musimy się dowiedzieć co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić z Tobą reszty życia- powiedziała i zmarszczyła brwi. - No… ja też bym raczej nie chciał- odpowiedział półżartem racząc ją żartobliwym uśmiechem- Ale w takim razie co teraz? - Pójdziemy się kogoś poradzić- odparła jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz w świecie - Kogo? Chyba nie każdy ma znajomość w sprawie magicznych naszyjników!- zakpił krzyżując dłonie na klatce piersiowej - Nie każdy, ale mam znajomości- uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo- Ale powinniśmy już ruszać. Trochę nam tam zajmie. - Gdzie?- spytał ale nie dostał odpowiedzi gdyż ona już wsiadła na wierzchowca i powolnym stępem ruszyła w kierunku leśnej dróżki. On zaś ruszył za nią. ~*~ Kierowała Darkiem zwinnie omijając co to ostrzejsze kamienie. Pheonix szedł obok niej dotrzymując tępa koniowi i jego jeźdźcy. Co jakiś czas odwracał głowę słysząc szmery i szelesty dochodzące z krzaków. Ta ciągła niezręczna cisza między nimi była nie do zniesienia. Z jednej strony chciał się czegoś od niej dowiedzieć, z kimś porozmawiać. W końcu była jedyną osobą z którą toczył jakąkolwiek rozmowę od bardzo dawna. „Zabawne, nieprawdaż?”- powiedział mu głosik w głowie-„ Kolejna dziewczyna a nie zwraca na Ciebie uwagi.” Sam uważał że to dziwne- w rodzinnym królestwie był wręcz otaczany przez bandy chichoczących niewiast pragnących aby spędzić z nim choć chwilę. A ONA?! Kim ona w ogóle była? Te kobiety… Może powinien sobie dać spokój. Trzymając dłonią uzdę konia szedł obok niego wpatrzony w ziemię. - Słuchaj Pheonix- zaczęła mówiąc swoim cichym, zawsze tajemniczym głosem. A może po prostu mu się zdawało? Przecież niemożliwe aby ona… - Dobrze się czujesz?- spytała schodząc z Dark’a i łapiąc jego uzdę. - Ja?- zdziwił się czarnowłosy- Tak… ale dlaczego? - Tak jakoś pytam. Chciałam po prostu pogadać- przyznała – Rzadko mi się zdarza… echem- odkrząknęła- rozmawiać kimś. - Ou… to chyba coś nas łączy- zaśmiał się a ona tylko posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech.- To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - Wiesz- zaczęła- właściwie to chciałam przeprosić Cię za swoje zachowanie na początku. Jestem bardzo nieufna jak pewnie zauważyłeś. I wiesz ja, no… przepraszam. Popatrzył na nią zdumiony jakby mu powiedziała niewiadomo co. Wpatrywał się tak chwilę aż wreszcie zagadnął - Nie ma sprawy. Ale za to jesteś mi coś winna- powiesz mi gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy? - Nie znasz tej drogi? – spytała - Wiesz Some, nie mieszkam w Arendelle- wypalił i skarcił się za to w myślach - Mhm… w takim razie gdzie mieszkasz? „Niech to”- pomyślał i zaczął myśleć gorączkowo nad jakąś sensowną wymówką. Jednak po chwili przestał się zastanawiać- powinien jej w końcu powiedzieć prawdę. Ocaliła mu życie i zdradziła o sobie niejedną rzecz. Tak należało zrobić, nie kłamać. - W Weseltonie- odpowiedział w końcu czując wielką ulgę. Jednak ona nie wyglądała na zachwyconą, wręcz przeciwnie. Zacisnęła dłoń na uździe aż zbielały jej kłykcie. Widać nie miała z tym miejscem dobrych wspomnień. Rozumiejąc co zrobiła rozluźniła uścisk i jak gdyby nigdy nic spojrzała na rozpościerającą się przed nią dolinę. Następnie powiedziała do niego wskazując na teren przed nim. - Dobrze. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Oto Dolina Żywej Skały! ~*~ Stali na środku kamiennego kręgu. Wokół nich leżały okrągłe, średniej wielkości bloczki skalne. Wciąż nie rozumiał co tu właściwie robią. Rozglądał się w każdą możliwą stronę oczekując jakby na jakiś wybuch lub znak z nieba. Po chwili bezsensownego wpatrywania się w niebo powiedział - Some, nie chcę nic mówić ale… - Daj chwilę…- przerwała mu i krzyknęła- To znowu ja! Some! Teraz to było stanowczo za wiele. Gapił się na nią mając kompletną pustkę w głowie. Po co przyszli do tej doliny? I czemu ona krzyczy? Jakaś wariatka czy co? Nagle skalne bloczki się poruszyły i przybrały kształt jakiś stworzeń. Przypominały mu niewielkie skalne gobliny albo… trolle! Wyglądający na ich przywódcę najstarszy z nich stanął przed białowłosą a ta wezwała gestem Pheonixa. Podszedł niepewnie wśród tych stworków. Czuł się lekko mówiąc nieswojo. - Witaj Some- odezwał się troll - Baltazarze. Przepraszam ze przeszkadzam, ale naszyjnik… znów jest z nim coś nie tak. - „Coś nie tak”?- powtórzył Baltazar zamyślając się na chwilę.- Mogłabyś powiedzieć co się stało? - No on zaczął świecić i… - Chwila! Powiedz proszę całą historię od początku moje drogie dziecko…- rzekł mierząc przez chwilę Pheonixa wzrokiem. Some zaś nie zwracając na to większej uwagi opowiedziała mu całą historię od czasu walki z tajemniczym jegomościem do przybycia tu. Oczywiście pominęła momenty z Johnem… - Dobrze, chyba rozumiem o co chodzi- mruknął troll i skinął na białowłosą- Podejdź i nadstaw głowę. - Czemu?- spytała posłusznie pochylając czoło przed Baltazarem. Ten nic nie odpowiedziawszy dotknął jej czoła i syknęła z bólu. Otoczyła ją na chwilę niebieska mgła i jakby niewidzialna siła odepchnęła dziewczynę. Pheonix złapał ją i przytrzymał- cała dygotała i sapała ciężko. Widać było lekki szok w jej oczach. Usadowił ją na pobliskim kamiennym stopniu i objął lekko ramieniem. - Ta magia jest potężna. Naszyjnik skrywa wciąż mnóstwo zagadek- oznajmił Baltazar- Jednak wiem o co chodziło z tym co się stało ostatnio- urwał i łapiąc Some za dłonie kontynuował- Wtedy gdy chcieliście się rozejść naszyjnik „nie pozwolił Ci”, tak? Chodzi o to, że według pewnej legendy niektóre z medalionów jak twój potrafią „rozpoznać” ludzi. Twój ukazuje tym samym, że wasze losy się krzyżują. - Ale co to znaczy?- spytał Pheonix - To znaczy, że jedno odgrywa ważną rolę w życiu drugiego. Jeśli się rozstaniecie na stałe… oboje możecie zginąć- odparł troll - Czyli że co? Żeby się nie rozłączyć mamy wziąć ślub?- spytał chłopak na co dziewczyna tylko jęknęła łapiąc się za głowę (face palm) - Nie… nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Jednak sądzę że to co dla siebie zrobiliście ratując nawzajem życie to początek tego, co może się stać. - Dobrze- odezwała się wreszcie Some na co Pheonix zabrał rękę z jej ramienia- Dziękuję Balazarze. Wstała i podtrzymując się chłopaka odeszli a trolle zamilkły znowu. Pomógł jej wejść na czarnego wierzchowca a następnie usadowił się przed nią. Polecił aby się go złapała a ona zmęczona objęła go w pasie. Ruszył widząc ciemne chmury zwiastujące burzę. - Więc co teraz? Rozumiesz cokolwiek z tego co powiedział ten troll?- zapytał w połowie drogi - Niewiele- szepnęła- ale jedno jest pewne. To dopiero początek… CDN :) Komentujcie, lajkujcie, subskrybujcie XD I dzisiajobrazek z moją najukochańszą postacią i cytatem, dzięki któremu wymyśliłam tytuł Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania